Meeting More Of The Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chloe and Ella meet Phantasmo and Melodica, their great-uncle and great-aunt. :) Tickles inside! :)


**This idea came to me the other day and I just had to write it. :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Phantasmo, Melodica, Ella, Chloe, Anna, Crystal, and Rachel. :)**

* * *

**Meeting More Of The Family**

Ella and Chloe hugged their parents, who were getting ready to head out. "Okay, I'm going to be at the baking convention for a few days, Chloe," Anna said, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Good luck, Mom," the teenager said with a smile.

NRG hugged his daughter too and she returned the hug. "Hopefully, my mission will only be a few days," he said.

"Be safe, Dad," she said.

"I will, munchkin," the armored alien said with a smile, gently pinching his daughter's cheek in affection.

Crystal and Clockwork hugged their twelve-year-old daughter, Ella. "Your aunt Rachel should be back in a few hours," Crystal said. "Remember the rules."

"Yes, Mom," the young girl said.

"Your mother and I should be back in a few days too," Clockwork said, ruffling his daughter's hair in affection. "You be good, my little timepiece."

"I will, Dad," she replied.

The two girls waved goodbye to their parents and looked at each other. "Okay, so what should we do while waiting for Aunt Rachel?" The twelve-year-old asked.

Chloe fell deep into thought. "Well, we could maybe do some house chores," she said. "Aunt Rachel mentioned the living room needed to be vacuumed."

"And the side hallway needs dusting," Ella said. "Do you want to tackle the vacuuming and I'll do the dusting?"

"Okay," the thirteen-year-old said.

They quickly got to work, thinking maybe they could surprise their aunt when she got home. Rachel had been working overtime at her job because some of her co-workers called in sick lately with the flu. Rachel didn't completely mind working the overtime, but it would leave her a bit tired when she arrived back home.

Chloe hummed as she vacuumed. "Aunt Rachel will really be surprised," she said aloud.

"I believe she will be," came a new voice, making the teenager freeze. "Rachel is lucky to have such a thoughtful niece like yourself."

The young girl turned around to face a Thep Khufan she didn't recognize. Granted, she knew about Snare-Oh and Kuphulu as they were her uncles, but this one was a stranger to her. Turning off the vacuum, she backed up as the Thep Khufan, who she guessed was female due to the fact that she was wearing a light brown dress and had long, light red hair along with her voice being feminine, came towards her. "Oh, you're not afraid, are you, sweetie?" She cooed to the girl.

Those who knew Chloe knew that she was a bit shy when it came to meeting new people and it showed now as she turned to flee, but when she glanced over her shoulder, the Thep Khufan was right behind her.

* * *

Ella continued dusting and was focusing so much on dusting that when she moved on to dust a rather odd-looking statue, she didn't think much of it until the statue moved and a sneeze sounded out. Jumping back in surprise as she hadn't expected that, the twelve-year-old's eyes widened to see the 'statue' was an Ectonurite, an alien she recognized only because he looked similar to her uncle Ghostfreak, who she had met sometime back. This Ectonurite in front of her looked a bit scary and powerful. His purple eye looked at her while purple cuffs with slightly-rusted chains rattled softly as he moved, and his grayish-white skin made him look even spookier.

The ghost looked at her. "Looks like it's a good idea you were dusting this hallway," he said. "I didn't realize how much dust had built up here."

Ella backed up a bit, looking at him with a fearful expression. Noticing her fear, he floated a bit closer. "What is the matter, young one?" He asked curiously.

The young girl had been thinking perhaps this was Ghostfreak trying a new look, but the voice didn't match and from what she had learned about Ectonurites, the chains and cuffs could not be removed as they were part of the alien, so there was no way that Ghostfreak could have changed the cuffs on him. Fear and shyness kicking in, Ella dropped the dust cloth she had been working with and sprinted away, hearing the ghost give chase.

* * *

Chloe raced for her bedroom, hoping to hide and escape the Thep Khufan on her trail, but just as she reached her door, tendrils wrapped around her arms, ensnaring her. She whimpered before seeing the alien mummy's brown eyes soften as she came closer. "Oh, don't be afraid, sweetie," she cooed, using her tendrils to pull the young girl closer to her. The teenager squirmed, but was soon wrapped in two gentle arms, the loose tendrils gently running over her shoulders and head in a soothing motion.

These actions helped the young girl to calm down and she looked up at the female Thep Khufan, who smiled gently at her. "What is your name, sweetie?" She asked, gently pinching Chloe's right cheek in the same, affectionate manner NRG did when showing his daughter affection.

The young girl smiled, feeling a little more at ease. "I'm Chloe," she said.

"Why, you're NRG and Anna's daughter," the alien mummy said with a smile. "Your father was bragging about you to my sons earlier this week."

Chloe blinked. "Your sons?" She asked curiously.

"Snare-Oh and Kuphulu," came the answer.

The teenager's eyes widened. "You're uncle Snare-Oh and uncle Kuphulu's mom?" She asked in surprise.

The alien mummy giggled. "That's right, my dear," she said. "I am Melodica."

The girl's eyes lit up. "Aunt Rachel mentioned you the other day!" She said in excitement. "She said you had shown her how to make a special Anur Transyl dinner dish."

"That I did," Melodica said with a smile.

Chloe suddenly realized something. "Wait, if your Uncle Snare-Oh and Uncle Kuphulu's mom, then...that makes you my great-aunt, right?"

"That's right, sweetie," the female Thep Khufan said, smiling. "And as you are my great-niece, I must give you the proper family greeting."

"What's that?" The teenager asked.

She got her answer a moment later when Melodica pulled her into a hug and cloth fingers began tickling her sides and stomach. "EEEK! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed, squirming to get away, but she was caught in her great-aunt's gentle grasp.

"Oh, no," Melodica giggled as a few loose tendrils tickled Chloe's ears. "You're not getting out of this tickle torture that easily, sweetie."

She blew a raspberry into the teenager's neck, making the girl squeal and fall into uncontrollable laughter as the tickle torture continued.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ella had taken refuge in one of the closets, peeking out carefully to see where her pursuer was. She didn't see him, but deduced that being a ghost, he could go invisible. Suddenly, something wound around her wrists and gently pulled her back into two arms. A frightened squeak left her as she felt the arms gently tighten around her. "You didn't think you could escape a tickle torture from me, did you, little one?" The ghost asked with a chuckle. "After all, you tickled me earlier, though unintentionally."

The twelve-year-old thought back and her eyes widened, but she whimpered a little. "Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded, her voice just barely above a whisper.

"Oh, little one, there's not need to be frightened," the ghost cooed at her. "Perhaps we should exchange names. I am Phantasmo."

She blinked, his name sounding familiar to her before she remembered and looked back at him. "Um, are you friends with Uncle Ghostfreak?" She asked, recalling how her uncle had told her about Phantasmo.

The elder Ectonurite chuckled. "More than friends, little one. Ghostfreak is my son," he replied. "And if he's your uncle, then that means you must be another one of my great-nieces."

She blinked again in surprise. "You...You accept me just like that?" She asked, a little afraid to believe that.

"Of course," he said, pulling her into a warm hug. "What's you're name, little one?"

"Ella," she said. "I'm Clockwork and Crystal's daughter."

"Ah, the author?" Phantasmo asked curiously.

Ella nodded. "The same one," she said.

"Well, then, little Ella, I'm pleased to finally meet you," he said before more purple-and-black striped tentacles appeared. "And now, I believe a tickle torture is due."

Giving a small squeak, the twelve-year-old tried to squirm away, but fell to her knees as the tentacles tickled her stomach, making her laugh and wiggle around, but the alien ghost didn't let go. "My, my, look how ticklish your are," he cooed, lifting her up in his arms now, one tentacle wrapping around her ankles to keep her still while two other tentacles began tickling her feet, making her burst into more laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed, unable to speak through her laughter.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he said teasingly before hearing another child's laughter and chuckling. "Hmm, let's go see who my lovely fiancée found."

Ella couldn't speak as he continued tickling her.

Chloe was curled up on the floor, still laughing as Melodica's tendrils continued to tickle her, getting her tickle spots good. "My, my, just listen to those adorable giggles," Melodica giggled. "You remind me of my boys when I would tickle them when they were little."

"And this little one reminds me of when my son was little," Phantasmo said as he came in with a giggling Ella in his arms.

Smiling at each other, the two aliens stopped tickling the girls and Melodica looked at the little girl in Phantasmo's arms. "And who is this sweet little one?" She asked.

"This is Ella," the alien ghost replied before looking at the little one in the alien mummy's arms. "And you is your captive, my love?"

She giggled. "This cutie pie is Chloe," she said.

The two girls looked at the aliens before feeling the two engulf them gently in a hug. They hugged them back, feeling a bit better. "So, you're Uncle Ghostfreak's dad?" Chloe asked Phantasmo.

"That's correct, sweetheart," he said, ruffling her hair.

"And you're Uncle Snare-Oh and Uncle Kuphulu's mom?" Ella asked Melodica.

"That's right, honey," she said with a smile.

Phantasmo looked at his lovely wife-to-be, going up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, gazing at her lovingly. She giggled, placing a finger over where his mouth was. "Dear, the children are watching," she said, smiling.

Chuckling, he gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. Ella and Chloe gazed at them in surprise before it clicked. "Wait, are you guys...getting married?" Ella asked.

"That's right, little ones," Phantasmo said with a smile.

A familiar chuckle sounded out. "Looks like our nieces met our parents," came a familiar voice.

The girls turned around, gasping in happiness at seeing Snare-Oh, Kuphulu, and Ghostfreak behind them. "Uncle Snare-Oh! Uncle Kuphulu!" Chloe cried out, glomping them. They caught her and returned the hug.

"Uncle Ghostfreak!" Ella cried out, glomping the ghost, who caught her with a chuckle, returning the hug.

Rachel came home then, smiling at the scene before noticing the vacuum in the living room and the dust cloth on the floor in one of the hallways. Seeing she saw this, the two cousins went up to her. "We were cleaning the house a bit for you, Aunt Rachel," Ella said.

"And we met Aunt Melodica and Uncle Phantasmo in the process," Chloe said.

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "Aw, girls, you didn't have to do the house chores," she said, though she appreciated their thoughtfulness.

"We wanted to," Ella said. "You've been working really hard lately."

Rachel hugged her nieces before noticing something and she chuckled, making everyone look at her in confusion. "Who was dusting?" She asked.

"Me," Ella admitted before looking curious. "Why?"

The older woman chuckled again. "Is that why Phantasmo has a dusty handprint on his stomach?"

Sure enough, there was a dusty handprint on the alien ghost's stomach and he blushed, making everyone laugh before Melodica playfully ran her hand over her husband-to-be's stomach, making him laugh.

"MELOHOHOHOHOHOHODICAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed out, squirming as she continued tickling him.

"Hold still, silly!" She giggled. "Though how did you get dust on yourself?"

"That was my fault," Ella admitted. "I thought he was a statue until he moved."

Ghostfreak laughed in amusement, tickling Ella's neck, to which she giggled.

Finally, Phantasmo escaped Melodica's ticklish clutches, trying to catch his breath. "My dear, you are mischievous," he said teasingly.

"Oh, am I?" She asked with a giggle.

Chloe looked at Ella and whispered something to her. Giggling, Ella nodded and the two hugged Melodica, who returned the hugs until she felt them start tickling her and she squeaked, laughing as they tickled her sides. Seeing this, Phantasmo chuckled. "Seems I have a couple of helpers," he said as he joined in.

Rachel, Snare-Oh, Kuphulu, and Ghostfreak laughed in amusement, their laughter mixing with the other four's laughter that rang joyously through the Mansion.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
